


Winter's Touch

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alien Planet, Fluff, M/M, MTMTE, OTP Feels, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: The cold air wasn't the only thing that gave him chills.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/gifts).



> I think [Folktale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqJ7bUzyCXA) by Antti Martikainen fits this fic?
> 
> Also, this is kind of (????) a sequel to SlimReaper's fic which will be up some day. I'll link it here when she uploads her story. Please, do not start asking me or her about when the fic is up because 1) I don't know and 2) she has so much other stuff to do rn. Thank you. :)

Drift slumped further back in the chair he was sitting in, gazing out the window of the cockpit. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Damn, he was bored. And Ratchet was recharging in the berthroom so there was nobody to talk with. 

There was no need for docking as they had everything they needed right now. Sighing again, the white mech allowed his head thud against the back of the chair. He took a look at the charts; nothing. Not even a remote signal of a drifting asteroid. Then, he remembered. He dug through his memory banks and found what he was looking for; coordinates of a planet he had visited a long time ago with the Wreckers. 

As he was feeding the coordinates to the autopilot, Ratchet walked in. 

“What’re you doing?” he asked with his voice still thick and raspy. 

“Oh, nothing”, the speedster said nonchalantly, “Just checking the coordinates are correct.” 

The older mech frowned slightly as he glanced at the coordinates Drift just typed in, “Those aren’t the _Lost Light_ ’s. Where are you taking us?” 

Drift smiled and got up to face the other mech, “It’s a surprise”, he said and brushed past Ratchet to get them some energon. 

“Your “surprises””, Ratchet began, enhancing the word with air-quotes, “have gotten us into trouble before. Why should this time be any different?” 

“Such little faith you have in me, Ratch”, Drift chuckled and came close to his mate, cupping the precious face in his hands, “Your own Conjux. But trust me, this time no trouble. I promise.” With that, he gave a quick kiss on Ratchet’s lips before disappearing into the small kitchen. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you”, Ratchet said, coming to lean against the threshold and folding his arms over his chest, “It’s because wherever we go and wherever we dock, there’s always at least one who knows you or claims to have old grudges against you.” 

He glanced at Drift who was filling two glasses of energon for both of them. 

“And I’m getting real sick of that. I’m getting sick of arriving and noticing that nope this guy knows you let’s get out of here and not being able to fill our storages and supplies.” 

The smaller mech stopped and put the bottle down on the countertop. 

“Are we really going to go there? Are we really going to start discussing what I did in my ‘Con times and how it affects my life today? Again?” he sighed and turned around, a displeased look on his face and continued, a bit disappointed, “I’ve accepted what I was and what I did and left those thoughts behind. I really hope you would as well. Then again, I can’t make you to do so.” 

Drift casted his gaze to his feet, leaning back against the countertop, his field shrinking and his finials slanting down a bit. 

Ratchet groaned. He hadn’t meant that. He walked to his loved one and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry. I let my mouth run again.” 

The swordsmech hugged him back, burying his face into the crook of Ratchet’s neck, inhaling the warmth that welled from beneath Ratchet’s armor. 

Silence fell into the ship until the medic opened his mouth, “So, you gonna tell me where we’re going?” 

“Mm-mh” and a head shake was all he got for a reply. 

“Such a tease”, Ratchet murmured and lowered his hands down on Drift’s aft, giving it a couple of firm and thorough gropes. 

Drift chuckled and kissed the red and white mech, purring, “I can show you how much of a tease I can be.” 

It was Ratchet’s time to snort, “Yeah, right. Am I gonna get my energon or did you pour the glasses full just because?” 

The younger mech stuck his tongue out and grabbed the glasses, passing the other glass to Ratchet. 

“The last one on the couch is a rust stick in a pile of slag”, he said, letting his voice slip into the drawl from his Dead End days. 

And the race for the couch began – though, they were careful not to spill a drop of energon. 

Drift made it first but Ratchet sat on him, crushing him between his heavy medic body and the soft couch. “Get off me, you fat aft!” Drift roared beneath him, laughter saturating his words, “Ratcheeeeeeet!” 

Ratchet acted like he heard nothing and sipped from his glass. He didn’t move even when the speedster started shoving him. “Got a problem there, kid?” 

“You and your massive aft on my stomach, get off!” 

Finally, the older mech moved to sit next to Drift. As Drift sat up comfortably, Ratchet wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, allowing the smaller mech to snuggle against his side. He kissed the finial closest to him and nuzzled it a bit until it flicked like the ear of a feline when a fly flew too close to it. 

The warmth and the closeness gave Drift a great feeling of security and he started purring. His optics slipped closed as he drew his legs up. He took a sip and smiled when he heard another, deeper purr join him. 

They were heading towards the new coordinates Drift had given to the autopilot and they had plenty of time to relax and enjoy each other’s company before they arrived there. 

\---- 

It took them couple of more days to reach the place and when the autopilot announced they were near, Drift beamed and skipped to the cockpit and took a seat. He fastened the five-point belt and grabbed the controls and steered the ship towards the planet. 

“Better sit down and buckle up, Ratch”, he said as they closed in on the planet. 

Ratchet did as he was told and watched closely at the planet that grew bigger and bigger in front of them. It was white. Completely white. A close by star shone on its surface, giving it a faint golden hue. 

They descended in its atmosphere and the ship rattled and complained as it flew through the air. After long minutes Drift straightened the ship and landed as well as he could onto the soft ground. The white substance gave under the weight of the ship and it sunk until its belly touched the white surface.   
The white mech scanned the area for unwanted company and smiled when the radar showed all clear; only non-mobile organic life. Just what he was expecting. 

“You can go and make preparations for a little field trip. I’ll secure the ship”, he said and concentrated on his task. 

Ratchet raised one optic ridge and opened his five-point belt and got up. He had no idea what to take with him so he took what he always took along with him; a medical kit and a blaster. 

The medic was ready within a few minutes and waited for his Conjux at the still closed door that separated them from the planet. Soon, Drift joined him and Ratchet pressed the button to open the door and activate the ramp. 

The very second the door opened, freezing air hit their faces, turning their ex-vents into steam. Ratchet shivered at the cold rush of air but the sight was... stunning. The sun was shining and it snowed diamonds; small, light snowflakes that swirled in the air whenever they drifted close enough to either Drift’s or Ratchet’s ex-vent. The virgin snow blanket glittered like crystal dust. 

Drift gestured Ratchet to step outside and followed the medic. It’s been so long since he was here. He breathed in the crisp air and blew out a big cloud of steam. The Great Sword gave a pulse of joy and agreement and the gem glowed brightly; Wing remembered this place, too. 

The sun was low over the horizon and the shadows it casted were long. It wouldn’t take long for it to sink behind the horizon. It wouldn’t take long anymore for the show to begin and Drift was starting to feel anxious. He couldn’t wait Ratchet’s reaction! 

He led the way towards a nearby forest. By the time they reached the forest, it was getting dark. The sun had sunk below the horizon and everything was blue. 

“What do you say so far?” the smaller mech asked with a small smile on his lips, walking further into the forest with Ratchet following close by. 

“I... have seen snow before when I was on Earth but nothing like this”, Ratchet said, his gaze wandering from the trees that pulsed gentle hues of blue to the ferns that were vibrant purple. Only now he noticed that everything around him was bioluminescent. The way the light reflected from Drift’s armor was... beautiful. There was no other way of saying it. Beautiful. 

Then, he heard soft humming. A soothing melody that echoed in the quiet forest. It took him couple of seconds to realize it was Drift. 

Chills ran up and down Ratchet’s back when Drift’s voice grew louder. Something caught his attention in the corner of his optic. He turned to look... and saw the trees changing their color. Green flowed from the branches and down the trunk, blue and purple following right behind. Eventually, trunks glowed bright blue as the treetops started turning bright red and orange and yellow. The blue moment made the colors look brighter and more vivid and the snowflakes looked like falling ash. 

And Drift didn’t stop singing. 

If only, it got stronger in volume as the forest around them came alive; the flowers in the trees opened and released their pollution that glowed with golden light. 

Drift glanced at his Conjux and his voice faltered before dying away completely. 

The look on Ratchet’s face was absolutely precious. His mouth was slightly open and his optics were wide open in astonishment. He’d never seen anything like this. And it was breathtaking. He couldn’t get a word out of his mouth. He... didn’t know what to do. He brought a hand to his mouth and finally he remembered how to vent. 

The white mech’s mouth felt dry and he cleared his throat, unable to take his optics from the older mech, “S-so... what do you say?” he asked again softly, wading through the snow to stand in front of Ratchet. The way the golden light and the reds and the blues shone on the medic’s optics and face made him look so handsome, so beautiful, so... at peace. That look looked good on him. 

Ratchet said nothing but cupped Drift’s face in his hands and pulled him into a soft kiss. The smaller mech melted into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around Ratchet’s waist, bringing them that much closer. 

The light show went on around them but they didn’t care. The only thing they cared about right now was each other. Their fields pulsed with _deep love/appreciation/thank you_ as they continued to embrace each other. 

A flicker of golden light between them, right above them, made them break the kiss and they looked up to see a single, small glowing orb floating there before it was blown away by a gentle breeze. Only now they took a look of their surroundings and saw how the glowing orbs and the snowflakes swirled and danced around them. 

Ratchet bowed his head down to press his forehead against Drift’s, murmuring a thank you. 

Drift’s vents stuttered and he closed his optics as he didn’t trust himself looking at the mech he was embracing and not shed the tears that had welled into his optics. It was like the first time he was here all over again. Though, this time was a bit different. This time he could share it with someone special, someone dear to him. The sword on his back sent a wave of gentleness and affection, agreeing with him. He smiled at the rush of emotion from Wing and projected it into his own field, feeding it to Ratchet who gasped quietly when the emotions reached him. 

And then Drift started singing again.

**Author's Note:**

> [The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yp58iuIDbxQ) Drift sang in this fic. He learned it from Wing.


End file.
